One Tree Hill, always and forever
by Caecilii
Summary: Il n'y a qu'un seul Tree Hill, et c'est ici. Le temps a passé si vite. Les enfants ont grandi, et c'est à eux d'écrire leur propre histoire. Lucas et Peyton reviennent à Tree Hill pour assister aux funérailles d'un de leurs proches. Se pourrait-il qu'ils reviennent pour de bon ?
1. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Hi guys !**

Voici mon histoire sur la série **One Tree Hill**, terminée il y a tout juste un an. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous, cette série est à mes yeux, et de loin, la meilleure qui puisse exister. Elle a représenté bien plus qu'une (et je cite) "Série dramatique pour adolescents". Follement nostalgique, j'ai eu l'idée de poursuivre l'histoire, et non de la réécrire. Nos héros de Tree Hill se dirigent tout droit vers la quarantaine, tandis que la nouvelle génération, oscille entre lycée et université.

Je ne vous demande pas d'être indulgent ou de lire absolument, mais si vous le voulez, alors j'espère que ce qui suit vous plaira.

**Merci et bonne lecture,**

_Caecilii._

_Ps : Cette histoire sort de mon imagination, mais les personnages sortent du génie de Mark Schwahn._

* * *

Pilote « Somebody That I Used To Know »

17h45, Aéroport de Tree Hill

Aujourd'hui, il faisait beau à Tree Hill. Le soleil brillait malgré les quelque nuages qui défilaient progressivement. Les gens affluaient dans les rues de la ville, profitant des jardins, des parcs et nombreux étaient les enfants tenant une glace à la main. A croire que Tree Hill allait bien. Mais Tree Hill n'allait pas bien, Tree Hill était en deuil.

A l'aéroport, un monde fou. Entre ceux qui partaient, ceux qui revenaient, ceux qui disaient au revoir et ceux qui attendaient le retour de proches, il était assez difficile de circuler parmi la foule.

Arrivés depuis une dizaine de minutes, la famille James-Scott attendait avec impatience la famille Sawyer-Scott. En effet, les deux familles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées depuis bien des années, depuis le départ de Lucas, Peyton et leur fille en Italie, ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Hormis le retour de Lucas lors de la disparition de Nathan, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se réunir. Ceci dit, Haley écrivait régulièrement à Lucas, son meilleur ami lui manquait profondément, et elle ne pouvait rêver mieux que de le voir revenir à Tree Hill, pour de bon, espérait-elle. Elle pensait souvent à Peyton, celle qui, au fil du temps, était devenue l'une de ses meilleures amies.

Soudain, alors même qu'elle se laissait rêvasser, elle entendit sa fille Lydia s'écrier

**« Ils sont là ! ».**

Et elle avait raison, la petite Lydia Bob Scott, enfin... Elle venait de fêter ses 16 bougies, et ressemblait de plus en plus à sa maman. Le temps défilait si vite à Tree Hill. La nouvelle génération n'avait rien à envier à la précédente.

**« Lydia Bob Scott, ma nièce préférée ! »** lança Lucas, heureux de retrouver sa famille.

Il était accompagné de Peyton, qui n'était pas revenue à Tree Hill depuis plus de quinze ans. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé. A 39 ans, Peyton Scott était toujours aussi belle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre Haley dans ses bras, et de lui exprimer la joie qu'elle avait de la retrouver.

**« Vous m'avez tellement manqué. »** murmura Peyton, embrassant tour à tour Lydia, Nathan et... Jamie.

Que dire de Jamie ? Le garçonnet aux cheveux d'or avait bien grandi. Désormais âgé de 22 ans, il étudiait le droit à l'université de Tree Hill. Très attaché à son « tonton Lucas », il ne cessait de repenser à leur dernière rencontre. En effet, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, son père venait de disparaître. Bien qu'il ait été ravi de retrouver son oncle et sa tante, ce souvenir l'attristait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il n'aurait pas imaginé vivre sans son père, et n'aurait pas pu supporter la souffrance de sa mère si Nathan n'était jamais rentré à la maison.

**« Content de te revoir, petit frère. »** déclara Lucas en étreignant son frère Nathan.

**« Excuse-moi, j'avais un empêchement la dernière fois... »** dit Nathan en plaisantant.

C'était la première fois que Lydia et Jamie revoyaient leur cousine Sawyer. Ils avaient tous tellement grandi, et n'étaient plus des enfants. Lorsque Jamie et Lydia avaient séjourné chez leur oncle, Sawyer n'était âgée que de trois ans. Désormais, elle avait 17 ans, et était devenue une ravissante jeune femme. Elle ressemblait elle aussi à sa maman. Elle était mince et arborait une veste en cuir sur laquelle retombaient ses cheveux blonds. C'était Peyton tout craché.

Lydia se sentait immédiatement proche de sa cousine, elle avait hâte de lui faire découvrir la ville. En effet Sawyer quittait Tree Hill alors qu'elle n'avait quelques semaines, elle n'en gardait alors aucun souvenir.

**« Je crois que vous avez oublié de dire bonjour à quelqu'un ! »** dit Haley, un large sourire aux lèvres, en s'écartant de la poussette qui se tenait derrière elle, de laquelle elle sortit un adorable petit garçon.

**« Mais vous ne vous arrêtez donc jamais ! »** s'exclama Lucas en riant, s'avançant vers le nouveau-né, ravi de voir que la famille Scott s'était une nouvelle fois agrandie.

**« Je vous présente Wayne Alan Scott, sage comme sa mère et turbulent comme son père. »**

A ses mots, Nathan regarda sa femme, et la trouvait radieuse, et ce après 20 ans de mariage et trois enfants. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir un nouvel enfant, et ça n'était pas prévu. Mais lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle, il se sentit envahir d'une vague de joie, celle de pouvoir être père à nouveau. C'est un rôle qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur, car il tenait à rendre heureux sa famille. Il tenait à être un bon père, à être le père qu'il n'avait pas eu. Du moins, à ne pas être comme le père qu'il avait eu. Nathan pensait parfois à son père, décédé peu après l'avoir sauvé des mains de Dimitri et ses complices lors de son voyage en Europe. Dan Scott avait laissé Tree Hill tranquille, et chacun se portait mieux depuis, bien que Jamie pensait souvent à son grand-père, de qui il était très proche.

Toute la famille s'empressa de quitter l'aéroport. Lucas, Peyton et leur fille allaient séjourner chez les Scott durant quelque temps. En réalité, ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils allaient rester à Tree Hill. Mais ce n'était pas la question pour le moment. Ils étaient venus pour un événement important, événement auquel Lucas tenait particulièrement à être présent, tant cela représentait à ses yeux. En effet, quelques jours auparavant, il reçut un appel de Nathan, lequel lui annonça que leur ancien coach Whitey Dhuram venait de mourir. A bientôt 90 ans, l'ancien sportif vivait seul dans sa maison retirée en campagne, et n'avait d'autre hâte que de retrouver sa femme Camilla. Lucas se sentit à la fois triste et fier d'avoir connu un homme aussi généreux et aussi bon. Il tenait absolument à assister aux funérailles de Whitey. Lesdites funérailles avaient lieu le lendemain matin. Cette nouvelle avait attristé toute la ville de Tree Hill, beaucoup s'en sentaient concernés. Le coach avait apporté énormément, pas seulement aux sportifs. Une chose était sûre, il serait enterré en héros.

Chez les Davis-Baker

**« Julian ! »** s'écria Brooke dans la salle de bains. **« Dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard chez Nathan et Haley. »**

Pour ces grandes retrouvailles, Nathan et Haley avaient convié leurs amis Brooke et Julian. Ainsi, Brooke allait revoir sa meilleure amie de toujours Peyton, et cela l'angoissait, car elle se demandait si elles étaient aussi proches qu'avant. Peyton n'avait pas pu assister au mariage de Brooke et Julian, Sawyer étant tombée malade, elle avait dû rester en Italie pour s'occuper de sa fille. Bien que Brooke soit compréhensive, elle avait profondément regretté Peyton le jour de son mariage. Étaient-elles toujours meilleures amies ? Seraient-elles toujours aussi proches ?

**« Brooke, je te signale que je t'attends depuis dix minutes et que c'est toi qui vas nous mettre en retard à force de t'admirer dans la glace. Tu vas finir par l'user. » **déclara Julian, amusé par le comportement de sa femme.

A presque quarante ans, Brooke Davis Baker avait peu changé. Son goût en matière de mode était resté intact, et les quelque rides qu'elle arborait lui faisaient progressivement perdre confiance en elle. Heureusement que son mari était là, pour lui rappeler chaque jour la chance qu'il avait d'avoir épousé une femme aussi merveilleuse que Brooke Penelope Davis.

**« Les garçons ? Vous êtes prêts ? Votre mère va finir par tomber en syncope si on ne se dépêche pas. Départ dans cinq minutes ! »**

Jude et Davis, les jumeaux de Brooke et Julian, n'étaient plus des petits garçons. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient de beaux jeunes hommes de 16 ans, prêts à conquérir le lycée de Tree Hill. Jude ressemblait à son père, il était très ambitieux et se destinait au « showbizz » comme il s'amusait à l'appeler. Julian riait un peu de cette envie, et répétait souvent à son fils que ça n'était pas une carrière à proprement parler. Mais il était satisfait par l'envie de réussir de ses enfants. A ses yeux, il était important que ses enfants puissent réaliser leurs rêves et être heureux. Quant à Davis, il penchait du côté de sa maman. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il portait son nom de famille, qu'elle l'influençait autant. Davis était un jeune homme créatif et plutôt réservé.

**« Ça va être la fête ce soir ! »** lança Jude, en terminant de se coiffer.

**« C'est juste un repas en famille... »** répondit Davis, en haussant les épaules.

**« Quoi, ça te fait pas plaisir de voir de belles nanas ? »** dit Jude en haussant les sourcils.

**« Tu parles de Sawyer et Lydia ? Ce sont comme des sœurs pour nous ! »**

**« Qu'est-ce que t'es rabat-joie mon vieux ! »**

La conversation cessa aussitôt lorsque Brooke ouvrit la porte pour annoncer leur départ chez les Scott.

Chez les Scott, 20h30

Haley avait dressé une magnifique et grande table afin de réjouir tous ses invités qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle discutait allègrement avec Peyton dans la cuisine, et ne savait pas par où commencer tellement elle avait de choses à lui raconter. Peyton tenait Wayne dans ses bras, émerveillée devant son petit neveu.

**« Vous êtes partis pour faire une équipe de basket là ! » **dit Peyton en riant, faisant des grimaces au petit.

**« Ca nous est tombé dessus, mais je ne regrette pas. Les enfants ont grandi, la maison était un peu vide alors il fallait la remeubler, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » **plaisanta Haley, en gérant la cuisson de son rôti. **« Brooke et Julian ne devraient pas tarder. »**

**« Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Brooke. Je doute de pouvoir retenir mes larmes en la voyant. »** avoua Peyton, en se remémorant les nombreux moments passés avec sa meilleure amie il y a près de 20 ans.

Soudain la sonnette retentit.


	2. Goodbye My Friend

Épisode 2 « Goodbye My Friend »

**« J'y vais ! »** cria Jamie, en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, laquelle il ouvrit en affichant un large sourire.

**« Comment va mon filleul ? »** demanda Brooke en s'avançant vers Jamie pour l'étreindre. Elle avait toujours été très proche de Jamie, et très protectrice. Le voir grandir la rendait nostalgique, elle se rappelait à quel point, étant petit, Jamie était un garçon intelligent, sensible et gentil.

Davis et Jude se pressèrent d'entrer en saluant Jamie d'un geste de la main. Jamie étant plus grand que tous les autres, il tendait plus à rester avec les « adultes », tandis que les jumeaux passaient beaucoup de temps avec Lydia et étaient impatients de rencontrer la belle Sawyer.

Julian s'amusait à décoiffer Jamie à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, tel un rituel. Ils étaient très proches tous les deux, et Jamie se sentait toujours aussi honoré que Julian lui ait demandé d'être témoin à son mariage.

Le mari de Brooke salua Haley en l'étreignant, et en respirant la bonne odeur qui émanait du four. Il ne fallait pas plus de temps pour que Brooke se précipite dans les bras de Peyton, tachant de retenir ses larmes.

**« Brooke, attention j'ai Wayne dans les bras, tu vas l'étouffer. » **dit Peyton en riant, aussi émue de retrouver sa meilleure amie.

Sur la terrasse, le clan des « mecs ». Nathan, Lucas et Jamie, bientôt rejoints par Julian, discutaient tranquillement en buvant une bière.

**« Alors Jamie, comment ça va à l'université ? ** **Je suppose que tu fais fuir toutes les filles... »** lança Lucas d'un ton moqueur.

**« M'en parle pas. Mes trois copines ne cessent de me harceler. » **répondit le jeune homme.

**« Les chats ne font pas des chiens. » **plaisanta Nathan, en finissant sa bière.

**« C'est bon de revenir à Tree Hill. »** dit Lucas.** « Whitey va laisser un grand vide. »**

**« Il a apporté à tellement de gens. Mon fils n'aura même pas le privilège d'être coaché par Durham ! » **déclara Nathan, en haussant les épaules.

**« Tu vas pas me dire que t'as aussi initié Lydia au basket ! » **demanda Lucas.

**« Capitaine des pom-pom girls, qui dit mieux ? »** ajouta Nathan, fière de sa cadette.

**« Lucas ! »** s'écria Brooke en prenant Lucas dans ses bras.

Chambre de Lydia, 21h15

**« C'est comment la vie ici ? »** demanda Sawyer.

**« On s'ennuie jamais à Tree Hill. Entre les filles, les filles, et les filles... »** répondit Jude, fièrement.

**« Fais pas attention à lui, Sawyer. Jude est assez spécial... » **affirma Davis, en esquissant un sourire.

**« Tu restes ici combien de temps ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas trop. J'avoue que je me sens bien ici, avec vous tous. Chez moi je suis plutôt seule... » **affirma Sawyer, en faisant une petite moue.

**« On va faire en sorte que tu restes, alors. »** dit Jude, de manière déterminée.

Soudainement, une voix qui venait du salon résonna dans la maison. **« Les enfants, à table ! »** cria Brooke.

**« Ce petit est vraiment adorable. Tu veux pas me le donner cette fois ? »** chuchota Brooke dans l'oreille de Haley, ce qui lui décrocha un sourire complice.

**« J'y réfléchirai pour le prochain ! » **répondit Haley, en s'installant à table près de son mari, après l'avoir expressément embrassé sur la joue.

Tout ce beau monde prit place autour de la grande table des Scott, heureux d'être enfin réuni, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Nathan avait installé son frère et sa belle-sœur dans une chambre juxtaposant la sienne, tandis que Sawyer dormait avec Lydia. Revoir son frère lui importait beaucoup. Même si 20 ans auparavant, ils ne s'appréciaient pas, il voulait désormais profiter de la présence de son grand frère.

Chambre d'amis

**« Besoin de quelque chose ? »** annonça Nathan en se tenant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

**« J'étais en train de penser à Keith. Et à Whitey. Ca ne t'arrive jamais de te sentir coupable quand quelqu'un disparaît ? Tu ne te dis pas que tu aurais pu empêcher que ça arrive ? »** répondit Lucas, en déballant ses affaires.

**« Beaucoup de gens sont partis, c'est vrai. Mais je ne veux pas vivre dans le regret, on a vu ce que ça avait donné avec Dan. Et nos enfants ne méritent pas qu'on ressasse le passé. » **affirma-t-il. **« Tu sais Lucas, j'aimerais que vous restiez à Tree Hill. »**

**« Moi aussi, j'aimerais. »** murmura Haley, d'une voix fluette, se tenant à côté de Nathan.

Haley tenait Wayne dans les bras. Elle s'approcha de Lucas et lui tendit le petit.

**« Toi aussi, tu veux que tonton reste ? »** dit-elle en souriant, posant la main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. **« Je sais que pas mal de choses pourraient te dissuader de rester, mais il n'y a qu'un seul Tree Hill. C'est chez nous. »**

**« Ma mère me disait la même chose. » **répondit-il, esquissant un sourire.

**« Tout va bien ici ? » **demanda Peyton, en rentrant dans la chambre.

**« Haley veut garder ton mari pour elle seule, tu la connais ! » **affirma Nathan, émettant un léger rire.

Chambre de Lydia

Lydia, en hôte irréprochable, faisait découvrir sa vie à Sawyer. Elle lui montrait des tas de photos, et se ravissait de pouvoir passer du temps entre filles.

**« Est-ce que tu vas y aller, demain ? »** interrogea Sawyer.

**« Les enterrements c'est pas mon truc. J'envisageais plutôt une grasse matinée royale. » **répondit Lydia en riant doucement.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**« Vous faites une petite place à votre tata préférée ? » **s'exclama Brooke en pénétrant dans la chambre. Brooke adorait les enfants. C'était sa nature. Elle était d'une générosité absolue, tant elle ne voulait pas donner le même exemple que sa mère.

**« Pourquoi c'est si important ? »** demanda Lydia, d'un air interrogateur.

Brooke la regarda en arquant un sourcil.

**« L'enterrement. Je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller. Je ne me sens pas concernée. »** acquiesça Lydia.

**« Et bien, le coach Durham a énormément aidé vos pères. Il les a guidés, pas seulement en tant que joueurs, mais en tant qu'hommes. C'est important pour eux. Il était quelqu'un de bien. »**

Au cimetière

**« Il était quelqu'un de bien. Et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui, je ne parle pas seulement qu'en tant que joueur de basket, car c'était bien plus que ça. Whitey était comme un père pour moi. Il ne cessait pas d'aboyer, mais c'était sa façon d'être et d'aimer les gens. Quand mon oncle Keith est mort, le coach était autant bouleversé que moi. Il était généreux et je sais que là où est, il est heureux, car il a enfin pu retrouver l'amour de sa vie, Camilla. » **dit Lucas, se tenant devant le cercueil du vieux Whitey.

Chacun à sa manière, tenait à lui rendre hommage. C'était la fin d'une époque. Tous avaient grandi et fondé une famille. Pour la plupart, ils avaient réalisé leurs rêves, espéré, connu l'échec, mais ils avaient pleinement vécu.

**« La semaine de l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère, je passais presque tout mon temps à broyer du noir et à errer ici. Je venais me recueillir auprès de sa tombe et je lui parlais. Pour Whitey, c'était aussi une semaine difficile, l'anniversaire de la mort de sa femme. Pendant quelques jours, lui et moi avons pas mal discuté, sur ce que représentait vraiment une vie, ce qu'il y avait après, en se demandant pourquoi les gens que l'on aime partent tous un jour. Je me rappellerai toujours de ce moment. » **enchaîna Peyton, avant de prendre la main de Lucas.

**« ****Être coach pendant 20 ans, remporter 500 matchs, faire bouger les choses. C'était son ambition. L'ambition d'un vieux croûton qui adorait nous crier dessus. »** dit Nathan en plaisantant, avant de reprendre **« quand j'ai perdu le goût du jeu, il ne m'en a pas voulu, il a essayé de comprendre. Et j'ai repris, parce que plus qu'une envie, j'avais besoin du basket. Et le basket sans Whitey n'aurait jamais été pareil. Il m'a aidé à devenir un homme, bien plus que quiconque ne l'a jamais fait. » **finit-il, en souriant légèrement.

Seuls Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Brooke et Julian étaient présents aux funérailles. Leurs enfants étaient restés à la maison « ne se sentant pas concernés ». Il est vrai que cet adieu, était plus destiné à leurs parents, car Whitey Durham avait considérablement marqué cette génération.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

Si vous avez des **suggestions** ou **commentaires**, faites-vous plaisir. (enfin, faites-moi plaisir)


	3. Tick Tack Boom

Épisode 3 « Tick Tack Boom »

A plus de 100 km/h, une voiture roulait, la musique à fond (Hot Water Music - Remedy), avec à bord Davis, Jude, Lydia et Sawyer. Lucas et Peyton n'avaient toujours pas défini de date de départ, et n'avaient rien annoncé de concret. Alors Lydia voulait profiter de la présence de sa cousine, avant qu'elle ne reparte. Depuis son arrivée, elles étaient inséparables. Elles passaient beaucoup de temps avec les jumeaux de Brooke et Julian. Ces derniers trouvaient la maison affreusement calme ces temps-ci, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Jude conduisait, il avait obtenu son permis il y a quelques semaines. Il tenait particulièrement à se faire remarquer par Sawyer, et il savait qu'il pourrait la séduire en choisissant la meilleure musique. De ce côté-là, Sawyer ressemblait étrangement à sa mère. Une musique servait à traduire son humeur, pas besoin des mots. Elle était aussi vive que spontanée, et se fichait bien du « qu'en dira-t-on ? ».

Ce soir, la bande avait décidé d'aller au Tric. Véritable emblème et lieu incontournable, il était nécessaire d'y aller. Depuis sa création, le club n'avait pas désempli, les concerts faisaient toujours salle comble, et les mineurs n'avaient toujours pas accès à l'alcool... a priori.

**« Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer ! »** lança Lydia, en prenant Sawyer par le bras.

Les jeunes entrèrent au club, et se dirigèrent vers le bar où ils commandèrent des cocktails. L'ambiance était au rendez-vous. La majorité des lycéens venaient se détendre et écouter de la bonne musique. Le Tric était avant tout connu pour ses excellents goûts musicaux.

**« Tu remercieras ta mère pour sa fabuleuse idée, Sawyer. »** ajouta Davis. En effet, le club avait vu le jour vingt ans plus tôt. Encore adolescente, Peyton Sawyer rêvait d'ouvrir une salle de concerts et d'accueillir des groupes, elle voulait que les jeunes puissent aussi s'amuser, et son pari était réussi.

**« Je comprends pas pourquoi ma mère a lâché un truc pareil, c'est dément ici ! » **s'étonna Sawyer, en admirant la salle, un large sourire aux lèvres. Une bonne soirée s'annonçait. A ce moment-là, il était fort probable que la fille de Lucas et Peyton ne veuille plus quitter Tree Hill.

* * *

Au Rivercourt

Deux jeunes s'embrassaient tendrement. Le terrain de basket était, il faut le dire, un endroit plutôt romantique. Il n'avait pas pris une ride. Le matériel avait été changé une ou deux fois, les lignes du terrain avaient été repeintes, mais l'âme du lieu restait la même. Jamie caressait le visage de Kelsey du bout des doigts. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la fac, quelques mois plus tôt. Avant de débuter une nouvelle relation, le jeune homme se remettait d'une douloureuse rupture. Son ancienne petite-amie Madison venait de le quitter pour son meilleur ami, Chuck. Ces histoires appartenaient au passé, et Jamie, une fois rentré à l'université, avait décidé de tirer un trait sur le passé. Pour autant, il pensait parfois à son meilleur ami. A leurs soirées jeux-vidéo, basketball ou à traîner dans les rues. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis l'histoire avec Madison. Cette dernière avait tenté de nombreuses fois de se faire pardonner, en vain. Le mal était fait.

Mais cette agréable soirée ne fut que de courte durée puisque les parents débarquèrent sur le terrain.

**« Oh, oh, oh. Que vois-je là ? James Lucas Scott en train de jouer au franc séducteur ? »** s'exclama Lucas en se moquant tendrement de son neveu.

**« Tu viens te faire ridiculiser oncle Lucas ? »** répondit Jamie en riant.

**« Oncle Lucas, tu vois pas que nos tourtereaux se font des mamours ? »** déclara Nathan, d'un ton ironique.

**« Justement, j'allais te donner quelques conseils mais je vois que tu te débrouilles déjà très bien sans moi ! Bonsoir, je suis l'oncle de Jamie. »** dit Lucas, en saluant la petite-amie de Jamie, qui restait muette depuis l'arrivée de Nathan et son frère.

**« On passait juste par là, rassure-toi. Ta mère veut savoir si tu peux rentrer tôt pour t'occuper de Wayne. »** demanda Nathan à son fils.

**« Papa, je suis occupé là. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Lydia et Sawyer ? »**

**« Figure-toi qu'elles ont décidé d'aller au Tric. »**

**« Quoi ? Elles n'ont que 16 ans ! »**

**« On faisait bien pire à leur âge. » **envoya Lucas, se retenant de rire.

* * *

Au Karen's Café

**« Je porte un toast à Peyton Sawyer, qui s'est enfin rendue compte que j'existais ! » **plaisanta Brooke, en trinquant avec ses amies Haley et Peyton.

Haley était toujours à la tête du café, un endroit où elle adorait travailler. Il lui rappelait Karen, qui avait été comme une seconde maman, et toutes les bonnes soirées qu'elle passait avec Karen et Lucas. Elle avait l'impression de revenir en arrière, à l'époque où Lucas et Peyton étaient encore à Tree Hill. Laisser partir son meilleur ami avait été très douloureux pour elle, mais elle savait qu'il partait heureux, sans regret.

**« Je trouve ça génial que tu aies repris le café de Karen, Haley. »** affirma Peyton, en souriant. **« Et la musique ? »**

**« Oh, tu sais, avec les enfants, et le café, je ne donne plus trop de concerts. C'est à peine si j'ai perdu l'inspiration. Mais votre retour va peut-être m'aider ! »** répondit-elle, en buvant une gorgée.

**« Dites-moi. Je veux savoir, que s'est-il passé durant ces dernières années ? »** demanda Peyton, pleine de curiosité.

**« Par où commencer... »** débuta Brooke.

**« Une femme a déclaré avoir couché avec Nathan, et attendre un enfant de lui. » **poursuivit Haley d'un air mécontent.

**« Julian travaillait avec Alex Dupre, une actrice et mannequin, qui le draguait. »**

**« Je suis tombée en dépression après la mort de ma mère. »**

**« Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. »**

**« Y a eu Lydia. »**

**« Xavier est revenu me persécuter. »**

**« Nathan a arrêté le basket. »**

**« J'ai surpris mes parents coucher ensemble. »**

**« Nathan a disparu. »**

**« Julian a oublié un de nos garçons dans la voiture. »**

**« Nathan est revenu. »**

**« J'ai lancé Baker Men. »** affirma Brooke fièrement.

**« J'ai trop profité de mon mari et... Paf, Wayne. »** dit Haley en explosant de rire.

Les trois amies se mirent à rire, et leurs exclamations résonnaient dans tout le café. Elles étaient heureuses de se retrouver, malgré les mauvais moments de leur existence, cela appartenait au passé. Ce qui comptait désormais, c'était le présent, c'était le fait d'être ensemble, comme avant.

* * *

Au Tric

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà un bon moment. Lydia et les garçons savaient pertinemment qu'ils se feraient gronder en rentrant chez eux, mais ils ne voulaient pas que cette soirée se termine.

Alors que Sawyer sirotait tranquillement son deuxième cocktail en dansant au rythme de la musique (Feeling A Moment – Feeder), elle sentit une main se poser sur sa frêle épaule. Jude avait un peu bu, c'est vrai, mais il avait encore conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il prit la main de Sawyer et l'invita à danser. Celle-ci, surprise, accepta sans trop d'hésitation. Lydia discutait avec Davis autour du bar. Ces deux-là étaient extrêmement complices. Mais il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté. Ils étaient comme frère et soeur. A l'image de la solide amitié de Lucas et Haley, ils tenaient vraiment l'un à l'autre.

**« Tu crois que Sawyer est intéressée ? »** demanda Davis.

**« Je pense qu'elle adore, même. »** répondit simplement Lydia en souriant. **« Et je crois que ma mère va aussi adorer quand je vais rentrer... »** dit-elle en faisant la moue.

**« Tu veux que je te ramène ? »**

**« Pas sans Sawyer, et puis ton frère a bu. »**

**« C'est ça d'être responsable et sobre, moi je n'ai pas pu, madame ! »**

**« Gnagnagna. » **marmonna Lydia en lui tirant la langue.

**« Au fait, je t'ai dit que ton poncho était ignoble ? Tu sais, le pire truc que la Terre ait jamais porté ? »** affirma Davis en explosant de rire.

**« Davis ! On va régler ça au mini-golf si tu continues, et tu sais combien j'adore te foutre la raclée. »** lança la fille de Nathan et Haley, qui ressemblait décidément trop à sa mère.

Après avoir convaincu Jude qu'il fallait rentrer, les quatre amis se mirent en route. Davis conduisait à présent, car son frère était plutôt éméché. Assise à côté de lui, la belle Sawyer, qui se repassait en tête la soirée, qu'elle avait adorée. Elle avait plein de choses à raconter à sa mère.

Peyton et sa fille étaient très liées, elles entretenaient une relation mère-fille particulièrement complice. Lucas savait que cela comptait plus que tout aux yeux de sa femme. Peyton avait vécu seule, bien que son père revenait de temps en temps à la maison lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission, elle avait vécu seule. Ses deux mères disparues, elle avait elle-même failli ne pas mettre un terme à sa grossesse, qui s'avérait trop dangereuse. Mais elle tenait à mettre au monde Sawyer, sa plus grande fierté. Depuis ce jour, elle s'était promis de ne jamais laisser sa fille seule et de la protéger.

* * *

Chez les Scott, 01H15

Les jumeaux Baker venaient de déposer Lydia et Sawyer chez les Scott, et repartirent aussitôt après s'être donnés rendez-vous pour une prochaine sortie tous ensemble.

Alors que Lydia insérait la clé dans la porte, qu'elle l'ouvrit délicatement pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, la lumière s'alluma soudainement.

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

**Suggestions, commentaires** ? N'hésitez pas.


	4. Ain't It Fun

Épisode 4 « Ain't It Fun »

Alors que Lydia insérait la clé dans la porte, qu'elle l'ouvrit délicatement pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, la lumière s'alluma soudainement.

**« Vous avez vu l'heure ? » **dit une voix doucement.

**« Jamie... Ne le dis pas à maman s'il-te-plait ! On voulait juste s'amuser, on n'a rien fait de mal. » **répondit Lydia pour se défendre.

**« Vous devriez aller vous coucher avant que maman ne se réveille. »**

**« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » **s'étonna la cadette des Scott.

**« Moi ? Ce que je fais ici ? Je... insomnie. »** bégaya Jamie.

**« Kelsey aussi, doit faire pas mal d'insomnies... » **conclut la jeune fille, un sourire aux lèvres avant d'aller dans sa chambre, accompagnée de Sawyer.

* * *

Chambre d'amis

Peyton s'était endormie depuis un peu plus d'une heure, à l'opposé de Lucas, qui ne cessait de penser. Il pensait tellement fort qu'une migraine apparut. Il ne savait pas s'ils resteraient à Tree Hill. Cette ville avait beau lui manquer, il pensait encore à Keith, assassiné dans le couloir du lycée par son propre frère. Au chagrin indélébile de sa mère, et à la peine que cette disparation avait causé chez tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille vive dans un monde comme celui-là. Elle pourrait être influencée, mal tourner, alors qu'elle avait toujours été brillante dans ses études. Pour y avoir été lui-même, il sait pertinemment ce qui attend sa fille si elle étudie à TH High School. Puis il faudrait trouver une maison, reconstruire une vie ici, après être parti il y a plus de quinze ans.

**« Endors-toi Lucas... On en parlera demain. »** murmura Peyton, à moitié endormie.

**« Je pense si fort que ça ? »** répondit Lucas en esquissant un sourire.

Peyton s'était aussitôt rendormie, rejoint par Lucas qui enlaça sa femme avant de trouver, cette fois, le sommeil.

* * *

Chambre de Nathan et Haley

Des cris retentirent dans la maison, mais rien d'alarmant, simplement un bébé qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et qui ne voulait, visiblement, pas faire ses nuits.

Les pleurs de son fils firent émerger Haley du sommeil, et maligne comme elle était, elle donna un petit coup de coude à son mari, avant de faire semblant de se rendormir.

**« Hales, t'es une bonne chanteuse, mais alors la comédie c'est pas ton fort. »** déclara Nathan, en souriant. Il enfila un t-shirt puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Wayne. Mais avant d'y entrer, il entendit des bruits de pas. Cela devait être encore Jamie, qui déclarait quelques jours plus tôt, souffrir d'insomnies.

**« Hey fiston, tu vas finir par réveiller toute la ville si tu continues. » **dit Nathan, avant de prendre le petit dans ses bras et de le bercer tendrement.

**« Ce petit monstre ne dort pas encore ? Il sait qu'il empêche ses parents de dormir ? » **questionna Haley, avant de s'approcher de son mari et de poser sa tête contre son bras.

**« Retourne te coucher Hales, je m'en occupe. »**

**« Tu t'occuperas de moi après ? »** murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis l'arrivée de Lucas et Peyton à Tree Hill. Malgré les doutes et hésitations de Lucas, sa femme et lui avaient finalement décidé de rester en ville. Ils avaient contacté quelques agents immobiliers afin de trouver un logement pour eux et leur fille.

Après s'être relogés, il fallait inscrire Sawyer en classe, et ce choix se porta naturellement vers le lycée de Tree Hill. Ainsi, Sawyer retrouverait sa cousine et les jumeaux Baker. L'intégration de la jeune fille serait plus facile. Elle avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie en Europe. Elle y avait quelques amis mais, étant de nature solitaire, elle n'avait jamais tissé de réels liens. Elle se sentait déjà plus proche de sa cousine, qu'avec personne d'autre auparavant. Elle savait qu'elles feraient de grandes choses ensemble.

Avant qu'une nouvelle année scolaire débute, une nouvelle soirée était organisée au Tric. Elle marquait la fin des vacances, et le début d'une nouvelle ère. Tous les Scott y participaient, ainsi que les Baker.

**« On est censés fêter quoi ? »** demanda Davis, après avoir commandé un mojito.

**« Le non-départ de Saywer ! »** s'exclama Lydia, levant son verre en l'honneur de sa cousine.

**« Je crois que nos vieux sont dans les parages, donc à moins que vous souhaitiez vous faire prendre, cachez vos verres. »** lança Jamie, en commandant une vodka coca, avant de sourire ironiquement en voyant sa soeur paniquée par la présence de ses parents.

**« On a qu'à aller sur le terrain, on sera tranquilles pour boire de l'alcool. »** affirma Jude, en plissant les yeux.

**« Tu n'as qu'à y aller Sawyer. Je vous rejoins, je dois parler à mon frère. »** dit Lydia.

Jude, Davis et Sawyer quittèrent le club et allèrent au Rivercourt. Les jumeaux ne souhaitaient pas être confrontés à leurs parents, et recevoir une leçon de morale. Après tout ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Mais ils savaient pertinemment que Brooke ne les autorisait pas à boire de l'alcool. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que ses fils ne lui ressemblent pas à son âge.

La soirée au Tric se déroulait à merveille. Le groupe qui jouait ce soir était Snow Patrol. Brooke voulait rattraper le temps perdu avec Peyton, absolument ravie de savoir sa meilleure amie à Tree Hill pour de bon.

**« Tu n'es pas obligé de m'humilier devant les autres, Jamie. » **lança Lydia à son frère.

**« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »** demanda le jeune homme.

**« Plutôt que de faire des sous-entendus, dis les choses franchement ! »** surenchérit Lydia, en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te prend avec Sawyer ? Elle vient d'arriver et tu veux déjà l'enivrer ! »**

**« Pour ta gouverne, je ne bois pas d'alcool. Ce sont les jumeaux qui... »**

**« Pourquoi tu traînes avec eux ? Je comprends que tu sois amie avec Davis, mais Jude risque d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur ceux qu'il fréquente, toi y compris. »**

**« Je sais ce que je fais. Sawyer n'a rien à craindre, et tu devrais t'occuper de tes affaires, monsieur-j'ai-du-mal-à-dormir ou devrais-je dire monsieur-je-sais-pas-mentir. »**

**« Lydia... »**

**« Avant de me faire la morale, regarde-toi. »**

**« J'ai 22 ans, tu n'en as que 16. Alors à moins que tu te trompes, je suis encore ton grand frère. J'ai encore le droit de te dire ce que je pense. »**

Rares étaient les fois où Jamie et Lydia se disputaient. Ils avaient toujours été complices, et fait le bonheur de leurs parents. Mais depuis que Lydia était rentrée dans l'adolescence et que Jamie devenait un homme, ces deux-là s'éloignaient peu à peu. Ce qui chagrinait leur mère, Haley, qui aurait souhaité que ses enfants soient aussi proches qu'elle et ses grandes sœurs.

Lydia était une jeune fille modèle, elle était brillante au lycée, mais elle était « trop » parfaite. Que pouvait-elle bien cacher ?

Quant à Jamie, pris dans ses études et le basket à la fac, il semblait ailleurs, comme préoccupé. Ses escapades nocturnes étaient-elles à l'origine de l'éloignement entre Jamie et le reste de sa famille ?

* * *

**PS : Vos avis comptent.**


	5. Castle Of Glace

Épisode 5 « Castle Of Glace »

Tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt tôt le matin, un jeune blondinet s'échappait pour la énième fois du domicile parental, profitant du sommeil de chacun pour ne pas être repéré. Bien sûr, il se rendait compte que sa crédibilité était loin d'être infaillible. Jamie le savait, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution au plus vite.

En réalité, il ne souffrait pas d'insomnies depuis quelques jours seulement. Il souffrait depuis des semaines, des mois. Et personne ne s'en était aperçu. Bien qu'il le cachait, il aurait espéré que sa mère le remarque, elle qui avait toujours tout deviné à propos de son fils. Une fois, alors que Jamie n'avait que 4 ans, il revenait de chez tante Brooke et avait dévoré deux bonnes et délicieuses glaces au chocolat. Chose que sa mère n'approuvait pas. Seulement, lorsqu'elle aperçut une tache de chocolat dans le col du t-shirt de Jamie, elle comprit immédiatement qu'il avait désobéi. Cette fois, c'est Brooke qu'elle avait grondée. A 10 ans, Jamie s'amusait, comme à son habitude, avec Chuck, son meilleur ami. Ce dernier venait de recevoir un vélo pour son anniversaire. Jamie l'essaya, il adorait sentir le vent caresser ses joues, jusqu'au moment où il ne fit pas attention à la poubelle, et qu'il s'écrasa lamentablement. Pendant quelques semaines, Jamie boitait mais feignait la douleur. Haley comprit rapidement que son fils lui cachait quelque chose. A 16 ans, elle surprit son fils sur des sites pour adultes. Il était loin le temps où James Lucas Scott harcelait ses parents pour savoir comment on faisait les bébés. Elle sut instantanément qu'une conversation s'imposait. Elle connaissait son fils par cœur. Enfin, c'est ce dont elle était persuadée.

Dans une ruelle sombre, Jamie se lança dans une marche à la fois déterminée et hésitante. Que penseraient ses parents s'ils l'apprenaient ?

Soudain une voix s'éleva et atteint les tympans de Jamie, qui se rapprochait progressivement de sa cible.

**« Personne ne t'a vu j'espère ? »**

**« J'essaie d'être le plus discret possible. Comme toutes les autres nuits. »** répondit Jamie, abaissant sa capuche et s'approchant de la personne qui, semblait être à l'origine des escapades nocturnes du jeune homme.

Pas loin de là, Jude qui venait de se disputer avec son frère était parti en claquant la porte. Il devait s'agir d'une violente dispute pour que le jeune garçon parte aux alentours de 3h du matin. Une chose est sûre, lorsque ses parents s'apercevraient qu'il avait découché, il risquerait de s'en souvenir.

Contrairement à son jumeau qui, réservé, avait tendance à garder tout pour lui, Jude ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas. De nature impulsive et directe, il regrettait régulièrement de s'emporter pour des broutilles. Seulement parfois, il ne comprenait pas son frère. Il l'aimait. Mais il ne le saisissait pas. Alors plutôt que d'en venir aux mains, il préférait sortir et prendre l'air.

Tree Hill la nuit était magnifique. Illuminée de toute part, la ville avait de quoi émerveiller. Elle portait en elle une foule innombrable de souvenirs. En réalité, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se baladait la nuit. Un jour, Brooke lui avait raconté qu'elle aimait se balader en voiture la nuit avec ses enfants, alors bébés, afin de les apaiser, de les endormir. Cette habitude était, semble-t-elle, ancrée en Jude.

Jude esquissa un sourire en repensant à sa mère, qui avait tant fait pour ses enfants. Mais il aimait la défier par moment, la faire douter. Jude était un joueur et il aimait déstabiliser les gens, sans être méchant.

Le jeune homme sortit brusquement de ses pensées en entendant des voix qui s'échappaient d'une petite ruelle à quelques pas de lui. Alors tout le monde ne dormait pas ? Bizarre, pensait-il. Il imaginait mille et une chose. Un gang en train de dealer secrètement, un couple d'amoureux en plein ébat, ou une bande de jeunes comme lui, un peu perdu et pensif. Il s'approcha discrètement et tendit l'oreille en direction de l'impasse, d'où provenaient les bruits.

**« J'en ai marre de jouer à ce jeu stupide. De mentir. De faire du mal aux gens. »** affirma Jamie, plein de remords.

**« C'est pour la protéger, que tu le fais. »** répondit une voix féminine.

**« Mais tu me manques. Et je dois faire comme si... »** surenchérit le jeune homme d'un ton agacé.

**« On le fera tomber, Jamie. Et il nous laissera tranquille pour de bon. »**

Puis Jamie jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable, ce dernier affichait 4h du matin. Il savait que, Wayne ne faisant pas de nuit complète, au moins un de ses parents serait debout. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer, afin que personne ne se rende compte de son absence.

**« Merci, Madi. »** dit Jamie en embrassant la jeune fille sur le front avant de remettre sa capuche, et de retourner chez lui.

Sur ces mots, Jude, qui avait écouté la conversation, comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Jamie Scott. Intrigué par ce qui venait de se passer, il ne savait pas s'il devait se confronter au grand frère de Lydia ou simplement rentrer chez lui et se confronter à son propre frère. Entendant les pas se rapprocher, il reprit la direction inverse et se mit à courir à toute vitesse, afin de ne pas être remarqué. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se mêle de cette histoire, qui semblait assez louche et douteuse.

* * *

Chambre de Davis

Depuis l'altercation qui avait éloigné les deux frères, Davis n'avait pu trouver le sommeil. Allongé dans son lit, il ne cessait de fixer le plafond, comme si ce dernier allait lui donner des réponses. Il tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur le réveil qui affichait 4h23. Il y avait des soirs, où comme son frère, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il tentait de retourner la situation dans sa tête et de comprendre pourquoi la relation qu'il entretenait avec son jumeau se dégradait progressivement. Quand ils étaient entourés, par leur famille ou leurs amis, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, il ne fallait que quelques secondes pour que l'un d'entre eux cherche des noises à l'autre. Davis se rendait compte que, même s'il ressemblait à son frère comme deux gouttes d'eau, cela n'était en réalité qu'une apparence. Bien qu'il eut été très proche de son jumeau, il voulait être plus indépendant, et être moins associé à Jude. Il est vrai, qu'ils étaient toujours mis dans le même sac. _« Comment vont les jumeaux ? »_, _« Que font les jumeaux ? »_, _« Les jumeaux sont là ? »_ et jamais _« Comment se porte Davis ? »_.

Soudain Davis entendit du bruit dans la chambre d'à côté. C'était le signe que son frère était enfin rentré à la maison. Par chance, leurs parents n'en sauraient rien. Après chaque dispute, Davis aurait voulu étrangler son frère pour lui faire entendre raison. Mais au fond, le savoir à la maison le rassurait. Il ne pourrait pas supporter perdre son frère.

Malgré les liens inaliénables de la fraternité, celle-ci pouvait parfois être mise à l'épreuve. Certains n'avaient pas idée de ce dont étaient capables leur frère et/ou sœur. Dans une ville comme Tree Hill, où tout avait toujours semblé paisible, on n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il faille mentir pour protéger ceux que l'on aime. Ah, mais attendez, si. Mentir pour protéger ceux que l'on aime, ça s'est déjà vu. Seulement, même si celui qui ment pense bien faire, il finit toujours par payer le prix de ses mensonges, car la vérité surgit forcément un jour.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	6. Un Dîner Presque Parfait

Épisode 6 « Un Dîner Presque Parfait »

Deux jours avant la rentrée des jeunes, Brooke et Julian avaient organisé un dîner auquel ils avaient invité Peyton, Lucas et leur fille. Depuis leur arrivée, Peyton avait repris goût à la ville. Elle se sentait peu à peu à nouveau chez elle. Quant à Lucas, le fait d'avoir posé bagages définitivement le satisfaisait finalement. Aujourd'hui, ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux était d'être entouré par les gens qu'il aime.

Brooke voulait tout faire pour que Peyton soit à son aise. Ce qui rendait cette dernière plutôt mal à l'aise, étant donné les circonstances de leurs retrouvailles. Peyton se sentait affreusement coupable de ne pas avoir assisté au mariage de sa meilleure amie, ni d'être venue pour la naissance des jumeaux. Bien sûr, ce refus était réfléchi mais amplement regretté. Peyton avait ses raisons, des raisons auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais souhaité être confrontée.

**« Alors, comment se passe l'installation ? »** demanda Julian, en servant à boire tout le monde.

**« Eh bien, on reprend goût à Tree Hill. Ça me donnerait même des idées de best-seller. »** répondit Lucas, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. **« Mais le plus important est que Sawyer se sente aussi chez elle. »**

**« Je suis persuadée qu'elle s'y fera. A son âge, on s'adaptait à tout ! »** ajouta Brooke, en débarrassant la table. Puis Julian se leva afin d'aider sa femme, celle-ci le remercia silencieusement en un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret.

**« Peyton, ça va ? » **s'interrogea Lucas, voyant que sa femme semblait ailleurs. Il posa la main sur sa cuisse afin de la ramener sur la planète Terre.

**« Oui... Brooke m'avait manquée. Je... »** s'interrompit Peyton en levant les yeux vers Lucas. Ce dernier avait parfaitement compris où sa femme voulait en venir. Il lui déposa un doux baiser sur la tempe afin de la rassurer.

Julian et Brooke revinrent dans la cuisine, le dessert à la main. Lorsque Peyton porta son regard sur le dessert, un gâteau au tiramisu, elle se rendit compte que c'était le même que celui qu'elle et Brooke avaient mangé lors du 12eme anniversaire de la jolie blonde. Depuis ce jour, ce gâteau était devenu le préféré de Peyton, sûrement parce qu'avant de le manger, Brooke avait eu la brillante idée de plonger la tête de sa meilleure amie dans son gâteau d'anniversaire. Brooke savait que cela ferait plaisir à Peyton, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que, surprise, celle-ci se lève de table et s'excuse avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains.

**« Elle avait peur que je lui barbouille le visage encore une fois ? »** dit Brooke, quelque peu étonnée de la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

**« Ça doit être le décalage horaire. »** répondit Lucas, absolument pas convaincu de ce qu'il venait de dire, en se rendant compte que le sourire forcé était peut-être de trop. **« Sinon Brooke, je tiens à te féliciter pour ton repas. C'était délicieux. »**

A ses mots, Julian fit la moue. Il adorait faire la cuisine avec sa femme, et était déçu que ses convives ne le remercient jamais. Pour ce repas, il avait quand même mis la main à la pâte et ses efforts n'étaient jamais récompensés. Julian souriait bêtement à ses pensées, il se serait cru un petit garçon que l'on aurait privé de dessert.

**« Toutes mes excuses. Merci Julian ! »** reprit Lucas, en riant doucement, tentant de cacher son désarroi pour sa femme, qui était toujours dans la salle de bains.

* * *

**« Ça ne va pas maman ? » **demanda Sawyer, en rentrant dans la salle d'eau. Les jumeaux étaient sortis un peu plus tôt de table pour faire visiter la maison à Sawyer et l'inviter à discuter dans leur chambre. Celle-ci, voulant aller aux toilettes, poussa la porte quand elle aperçut sa mère, appuyée contre le rebord du lavabo, le regard plongé dans son reflet. Peyton semblait pensive et surtout, honteusement coupable. La mère de Sawyer ne répondit pas à la question posée. La jeune fille s'avança, intriguée, avant de la relancer.

**« Maman ? »**

Sawyer fit un signe de la main pour susciter l'attention de sa mère, ce qui eut le résultat attendu.

**« J'ai une crampe d'estomac, rien de grave, chérie. »** dit Peyton aussi calmement que possible, affichant un léger sourire. Elle se retourna pour faire face à sa fille, plongea son regard dans le sien et mis ses mains sur ses épaules. Voyant sa mère agir ainsi, Sawyer se doutait qu'elle allait recevoir un prodigieux conseil. Certainement de bien travailler à l'école, de se faire des amis, de faire attention avec les garçons, de faire ce qu'elle aime.

**« Ne dis rien à Brooke de ce que tu viens de voir. Elle risquerait de me poser des questions, et je n'ai pas envie d'un interrogatoire à la Brooke Davis, d'accord ? » **

**« Si tu as des problèmes maman, tu devrais les régler. »**

**« Ce n'est pas si facile, chérie. » **

* * *

Quelques minutes passèrent, et Peyton rejoint ses amis qui s'étaient installés dans le salon. Elle savait bien que Brooke se poserait des questions à propos de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais elle voulait éviter cette confrontation au maximum.

Peyton s'assit auprès de son mari, qui buvait un thé à la menthe. Elle savait que c'était son péché mignon, et ça la faisait sourire à chaque fois. Lucas avait l'air d'un petit vieillard avec son thé et ses charentaises. Encore que cette fois, il ne portait pas de charentaises, Peyton s'était chargée de les brûler durant son sommeil. La soirée se terminait chaleureusement dans la somptueuse demeure des Baker.

Brooke insista pour que Sawyer passe la nuit à la maison. Elle souhaitait faire connaissance avec sa filleule préférée. Et puis, c'était l'occasion pour que les jumeaux aient de la compagnie. Lucas accepta naturellement, après avoir prévenu deux fois, que si l'un des garçons touchait ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de sa fille, il les réduirait en bouillie. A cette remarque, Brooke qui savait pertinemment que Lucas était un taquin né, lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, en lui promettant que ses enfants étaient très bien élevés, et que de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient que l'être puisqu'ils n'avaient pas eu "Bitchtoria" comme mère.

**« Jude, Davis, venez voir maman ! »** s'écria Brooke, encore au salon. A ses mots, les garçons descendirent et rejoignirent leurs parents.

**« Tu pourrais arrêter de nous parler comme si on avait trois ans. »** lâcha Jude, qui sentait la présence de Sawyer non loin de lui.

**« Les enfants de trois ans ne savent pas faire leur lit. Mais vous si ! Sawyer passe la nuit ici, alors mes petits bébés vont lui préparer un beau petit lit. »** dit Brooke en affichant un large sourire, avant de s'éloigner et de débarrasser le salon. Elle savait que, systématiquement, ses enfants soufflaient, se plaignaient d'avoir une vie si difficile, à la moindre de leur demande. Et puis, c'est amusant de préparer le lit pour son invité. Brooke se faisait un malin plaisir de faire un peu travailler ses jumeaux, pour une fois. Ils étaient riches, mais ne devaient pas se comporter en despotes.

Après une énième dispute au sein de la fraternité des Baker, Julian monta pour essayer de calmer le jeu, et voir si le lit était enfin prêt pour accueillir Sawyer. A sa surprise, il s'aperçut que Jude surfait sur l'ordinateur et que Davis lisait un magazine. Au milieu de ce champ de bataille, Sawyer, qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre, sourit timidement en voyant le père des terreurs pénétrer la chambre d'amis.

**« Vous vous foutez du monde ou quoi ? »** demanda Julian en fronçant les sourcils. Ses fils habituellement disciplinés, n'arrivaient pas à s'accorder pour faire un lit. **« Sawyer, excuse-les, les garçons semblent un peu tendus, j'ai l'impression. » **

Jude se leva, prit son ordinateur et sortit de la chambre, en allant s'enfermer dans la sienne. A cet instant, Julian se sentait idiot d'avoir fait poser un verrou dans chaque chambre. Agacé, il redescendit pour expliquer la situation à sa femme, dépassé par l'attitude de ses enfants.

**« Parfois j'ai envie de lui arracher la tête. »** avoua Davis, se décidant finalement à faire le lit. Quelques instants plus tard, le lit était prêt. Comme quoi, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Sawyer le remercia sincèrement, en s'excusant pour l'altercation à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Son but n'était pas de susciter des tensions entre eux.

**« Rassure-toi, ça n'est pas la première fois. On paraît complices, et on l'est parfois. Mais il se perd, j'ai l'impression. »**

Sawyer hocha la tête, comprenant que tout ne devait pas être toujours simple entre des frères et sœurs. Et être jumeaux ne compliquait que la chose. Elle s'assit sur le lit, et s'adossa contre la tête de ce dernier. Impressionnée par la grandeur et la beauté de la chambre, elle ne pouvait qu'envier Davis. Celui-ci, voyant la jeune fille dévorer des yeux ce qui l'entourait, se mit à sourire.

**« L'argent ne fait pas tout. Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait le même effet à chaque fois ? Ça n'est rien de plus que... du superflu. »**

**« Les disputes avec ton frère, du superflu aussi. Ce qui compte c'est le lien qui vous unit. Ça s'arrangera. »** le rassura Sawyer, ne quittant pas Davis du regard, qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Les heures passaient, Sawyer et Davis ne cessaient de discuter. Au fur et à mesure, ils se découvraient des tas de points communs, et le jeune homme faisait beaucoup rire la fille de Peyton et Lucas. Elle essayait, tant bien que mal, d'étouffer ses rires dans les coussins, afin de ne pas réveiller Brooke et Julian, car il était minuit passé. A côté, Jude percevait les rires émis par la jeune fille. Il se sentait bête d'être parti, comme un adolescent en crise. La fille qui lui plaisait était dans la chambre à quelques mètres de lui, en train de rire avec son frère. Il en voulait davantage à Davis de passer du temps avec Sawyer. Alors, pour bousculer un peu les choses, Jude déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre, souffla un coup et rejoint les jeunes qui se marraient à côté.

**« Je vois que y a une bonne ambiance ici. »** lança-t-il.

**« Ne reste pas tout seul, viens avec nous. »** dit Sawyer, qui adressait un sourire des plus adorables à Jude, le convainquant immédiatement de se joindre à eux.

**« Euh... Désolé pour tout à l'heure. »** laissa échapper timidement Jude, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Ces mots, étaient autant pour son frère que pour la jeune fille assise à ses côtés. Il fallait qu'il se rattrape.


	7. A New Error

Épisode 7 « A New Error »

**« Je m'appelle Paul McMillers et je serai votre professeur de littérature cette année. Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, ou quelconque suggestion, faites-m'en part, je ne mords pas. » **

Une nouvelle année commençait à Tree Hill. Il s'agissait de l'entrée en première pour Lydia et les jumeaux Baker. Qu'allaient leur réserver les prochains mois ? Quant à la dernière arrivée, Sawyer, celle-ci devait normalement être admise en terminale. Cependant, ayant longuement discuté avec ses parents, il avait été convenu qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle retourne en première. En effet, les cours dispensés en Italie ne ressemblent pas au système américain. C'est aussi un point qui avait pesé dans la décision de Lucas et Peyton. Leur fille avait été élevée en Europe, et le système scolaire européen différait de l'américain. Sawyer avait à s'adapter, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait même prié pour redoubler. De plus, elle se retrouverait avec ses nouveaux amis. Se retrouver seule l'effrayait. Sawyer avait beau être de nature solitaire, elle aimait la foule. Elle tenait à être entourée, parce que les autres la rendaient vivante. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que la mort de Whitey Durham était une opportunité pour elle, en ce que ses parents avaient tenu à revenir pour son enterrement, et finalement opté pour ré-emménager ici. Sawyer n'aura jamais eu la chance de connaître ce grand homme, mais elle se sentirait reconnaissante pendant un moment.

Ce lycée était l'image d'une nouvelle vie qui s'annonçait pleine de surprises. Pleine de bons moments et de futurs souvenirs.

Assis au fond de la classe, Jude regardait longuement Sawyer. Elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte puisqu'elle avait pris place au premier rang, à côté de Lydia. De ce fait, le jeune homme avait tout le loisir de pouvoir admirer la jolie blonde, qui portait ce jour-là un jean noir et une chemise à carreaux. Pour l'occasion, Peyton avait lissé les cheveux de sa fille, car ils ondulaient naturellement, comme les siens.

Trois rangs à droite, Davis, qui gribouillait sur son bloc-notes, sans trop apporter d'attention au cours. Ceci ne passait pas inaperçu puisque le professeur s'interrompit et porta son regard sur le jeune homme.

**« Si ce que je vous dis ne vous intéresse pas, vous êtes libre de vous en aller. »** lança Mr. McMillers, d'un ton tout à fait calme et courtois.

Davis ne se rendait pas compte que le professeur s'adressait à lui, alors que tous les élèves avaient tourné la tête en sa direction. Pour qu'il prenne conscience qu'il dérangeait le cours, Lydia émit un semblant de raclement de gorge, ce qui, par chance, parvint à capter l'attention du jumeau. Ce dernier releva la tête, et, voyant tous les regards braqués sur lui, fronça les sourcils.

**« Davantage de concentration ne serait pas un tort, Monsieur... quel est votre nom ? »**

**« Baker. Davis Baker. »** répondit timidement le jeune homme.

**« Monsieur Baker. »** reprit le professeur.

**« Désolé. »** marmonna Davis.

**« Bien, afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous, et de vous mettre au boulot, j'aimerais que vous fassiez ceci pour moi. »** annonça McMillers, se dirigeant vers le tableau avant de prendre une craie et d'y inscrire **« Pour demain, veuillez rechercher une citation ou un poème d'une œuvre de littérature que vous avez lue ou que vous aimeriez lire. »**

**« Mais quel est le rapport entre la citation et nous ? »** demanda sagement Lydia.

**« Bonne question. Vous êtes ? »**

**« Lydia Scott. »**

**« Bien Mlle Scott, le but de ce devoir n'est pas de piocher au hasard une citation et de bâcler comme vous avez tous l'habitude de faire. J'attends de vous quelque chose qui vous ressemble, qui vous touche, qui vous intrigue. Je suis persuadé qu'une oeuvre littéraire correspond à chacun d'entre vous. Alors réfléchissez-y pour moi. »**

**« La Belle et le Clochard, ça marche ? »** demanda Jude avant de pouffer bêtement, ce qui fit rire la classe.

**« Un point commun entre vous et La Belle, peut-être ? »** répondit le professeur ironiquement, provoquant le rire des autres élèves, ce à quoi Jude ne sut pas comment répliquer, preuve que sa répartie était quelque peu limitée.

**« Votre nom ? »** surenchérit McMillers en ayant repris son sérieux.

**« Jude Baker. »**

A cette réponse, le professeur inclina la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il regardait tour à tour Jude et Davis, avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient...

**« Jumeaux. »** affirmèrent Jude et son frère en choeur.

**« Encore deux qui vont me compliquer la tâche ! »** plaisanta l'enseignant, quelques secondes avant que la sonnerie retentisse annonçant la fin du cours.

Tous les élèves sortaient progressivement de la classe tandis que Lydia s'approchait de McMillers pour lui poser des questions au sujet du devoir. Sawyer patientait à l'extérieur, attendant sa cousine, bientôt rejointe par les jumeaux Baker.

**« La Belle et le Clochard, hein ? »** lança Sawyer, d'un ton moqueur.

**« J'aurais dit plutôt clochard, moi. »** reprit Lydia en rigolant, après être sortie de classe.

**« Je sens que cette histoire va me poursuivre encore longtemps ! »** répondit Jude, qui paraissait un peu vexé par les remarques des filles.

**« Et susceptible aussi ! »** affirma Davis, en donnant un coup de coude à son frère.

**« Pas trop déçue d'être avec des bébés, Sawyer ? »** demanda Lydia, en souriant à sa cousine.

**« Tout dépend de Jude. Il va bouder encore longtemps ? »**

Avant même que l'interrogé n'ait pu répondre, un groupe d'élèves s'avança vers la bande d'amis, et l'un d'eux prit la parole.

**« Salut la nouvelle ! » **

**« Je crois que c'est à toi qu'il s'adresse, Sawyer. »** chuchota Lydia.

**« Alors c'est Sawyer ? »**

**« Oui, je m'appelle Sawyer. Pourtant il n'y a pas écrit ****_''nouvelle''_**** sur mon front. »**

**« On les repère vite, tu sais. Moi c'est Evan, et voici mes amies Lindsey et Kate. »**

Lesdites amies saluèrent Sawyer d'un signe de la main en souriant. Lydia les embrassa puisqu'elles étaient toutes amies. En effet, Kate et Lindsey faisaient partie de l'équipe des Pompom girls dont Lydia était capitaine. Quant à Evan, il était l'un des joueurs des Ravens.

**« Enchantée Evan, je... »**

**« Il faut qu'on y aille, les filles. L'entraînement va commencer ! »** interrompit Lydia, en prenant sa cousine par le bras, elle adressa un bref sourire aux garçons avant de partir avec Saywer et les filles en direction du gymnase.

**« L'entraînement ? »** demanda Sawyer, intriguée.

**« On encourage les basketteurs, tu verrais comme ils sont sexy ! »** répondit Kate, qui craquait complètement à la vue de ces dieux du ballon.

**« Mais j'ai rien à faire ici ! »** s'exclama Sawyer en riant, un peu gênée.

**« Si tu veux vraiment te faire des amis, rejoins l'équipe. »** affirma Lindsey, en entrant dans le vestiaire des filles.

**« Lydia, ça me branche pas trop... »**

**« Personne t'oblige à entrer dans l'équipe. Mais tu devrais au moins regarder. C'est amusant. »**

**« Bon... c'est d'accord. » **conclut Sawyer, en attendant que les filles aient fini de se changer.

* * *

Les jumeaux rentrèrent chez eux après cette première journée au lycée. En arrivant, ils embrassèrent leur mère qui attendait avec impatience de savoir comment s'était déroulée la journée de ses fils.

**« Alors les garçons, c'est bon de reprendre les cours ? »** demanda Brooke, en ébouriffant Jude tendrement.

**« Tu parles, on s'est déjà faits remarquer par le prof de littérature. »** répondit Jude avant de souffler.

**« C'est normal qu'on remarque mes enfants, tellement ils sont beaux. »** affirma Brooke fièrement.

**« Maman... »** marmonna Davis.

**« Sawyer se plaît à Tree Hill ? »**

**« On va tout faire pour. »** dit Jude avant d'aller dans sa chambre, rapidement rattrapé par son frère.

**« Ta détermination se perd aussitôt que Sawyer est dans les parages. Tu devrais faire gaffe sinon elle va se rendre compte de quelque chose. »** déclara Davis en faisant la moue.

**« Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ? »**

**« Allez, mens pas à ton frérot. »**

Les jumeaux échangèrent un sourire fraternel avant que Jude ne reprenne la conversation.

**« Sauf que l'autre a débarqué. Ça la fout mal. Je connais ce crétin. Quel... »**

**« Crétin ? Je te rappelle que maman a conservé les baby phones. Un seul gros mot et... »**

**« Je vous envoie en pension ! »** cria Brooke avant de glousser, ce qui provoqua un fou rire entre les deux frères.

* * *

**Une review, une review, une review !**


	8. When You Look Me In The Eyes

Épisode 8 « When You Look Me In The Eyes »

Tree Hill, 07h15

A cet instant, il n'y avait aucun étudiant de la ville qui ne détestait pas Antoine Rédier. Vous allez probablement vous demander _« d'où il sort celui-là ? »_, et bien Antoine Rédier est l'inventeur du réveil-matin, et croyez-moi, Tree Hill le maudit profondément. A l'exception de Lydia Bob Scott qui, dès la sonnerie du réveil, se lève immédiatement tel un petit soldat qui chérit le lycée plus que tout. Veinarde. Les réveils sont difficiles.

Certains venaient de passer une somptueuse nuit comme Nathan et Haley qui n'avaient pas été réveillés une seule fois par Wayne. D'autres avaient vécu une nuit plutôt mouvementée, comme Jamie qui pensait déjà à son prochain rendez-vous avec la fameuse « Madi ». Quant à Brooke et Peyton, elles s'étaient endormies tendrement auprès de leur mari respectif, et rêvaient d'une grasse matinée, ce qu'elles pouvaient désormais s'octroyer puisque leurs enfants avaient grandi, elles n'avaient plus à s'en occuper, du moins, plus vraiment.

Après trois sonneries, Davis daigna se lever. Comme à son habitude, il n'avait qu'une envie : jeter son réveil par la fenêtre et pour parfaire le tout, il balançait des insultes dans le vent. En réalité, cela lui était déjà arrivé il y a quelques mois. Absolument excédé par cette foutue machine, il l'avait envoyée par-dessus bord avant de s'auto-congratuler pour cette bonne action. C'était sans compter la réaction de son père quand ce dernier vit un trou dans le pare-brise de la voiture. Et oui, Davis se rappelait très bien de cette journée. Cette journée où Julian, juste avant de partir au travail, se rendit compte qu'un réveil était la cause du dégât. Privé de sortie trois semaines. Certes, Julian et Brooke avaient assez d'argent pour réparer le pare-brise, là n'était pas la question. C'était simplement une question de principe. Bien qu'en y repensant, tous en riaient. C'était Davis, l'impulsif de la famille, pour une fois.

A son étonnement, Jude était déjà levé. Il n'était plus dans sa chambre et bizarrement, même plus dans la maison. Il était sans doute déjà parti au lycée.

**« L'égoïste, j'y crois pas ! »** marmonna Davis après avoir baillé, tout en se frottant les yeux.

**« Bien réveillé mon cœur ? »** demanda Brooke qui préparait le petit-déjeuner. **« Tu devrais te dépêcher, tu as vu l'heure ? »**

**« Non et non. Où est Jude ? »** répondit brièvement le jeune homme.

**« Il est parti il y a un quart d'heure. Apparemment il avait un devoir à rendre. »**

**« Quel mytho. » **

**« Ou... une chérie à voir ? »** demanda Brooke, qui était de nature TRÈS curieuse.

**« Ça, j'te le fais pas dire, maman ! »** répondit Davis, un sourire en coin.

**« Je veux TOUT savoir ! »**

**« Je te raconte tout si tu m'emmènes en cours ? » **conclut le jeune homme, avec une moue adorable en guise de _« Si tu refuses, t'es une mauvaise mère. Et mauvaise mère = Victoria, enfin la Victoria d'avant. »_

* * *

Les cours commençaient bientôt et les élèves arrivaient progressivement au lycée de Tree Hill. C'était le deuxième jour, et des retards étaient déjà à prévoir. Pour autant, l'un des élèves ne manquait pas à l'appel et était même en avance, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. D'habitude, Brooke cédait et finissait par emmener ses deux fils au lycée. Mais aujourd'hui, Jude était déjà là. L'élève modèle.

**« Hey, c'est Jude ! »** lança une voix féminine avant de s'approcher du jeune homme. **« Salut ! »**

**« Salut les filles. Ça va ? »** répondit Jude.

**« On ne peut mieux. Dis, tu fais quoi ce soir ? »** demanda Lindsey, s'asseyant auprès de Jude.

**« Je suppose que vous avez un truc à proposer ? » **

**« La fête foraine ouvre aujourd'hui. Alors on pensait y aller ce soir. »**

**« Ça semble une bonne idée, faut voir avec les filles. »**

**« Evan est partant, aussi. »** s'exclama Kate en frappant dans ses mains.

**« Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es si contente qu'il vienne ? »** s'étonna Jude en regardant la jeune fille.

**« Jude, fais pas l'idiot. Il est carrément canon. » **affirma Kate.

A ces mots, Jude, blasé, souffla un coup et n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que la sonnerie annonçait le début du premier cours de la journée.

Arrivé juste à temps, Davis salua sa mère d'un signe de la main avant de rejoindre les couloirs du lycée et d'entrer dans la salle de cours.

Les élèves se succédaient les uns après les autres et la salle fut vite remplie. Le cours de littérature pouvait enfin commencer. Mais le professeur McMillers semblait en retard. Ainsi les élèves commencèrent à discuter dans leur coin.

**« Hey Lydia ! »** cria Jude afin d'attirer l'attention de la jeune fille. Une fois le but atteint, il envoya un papier sur son bureau, lui indiquant de le lire. Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement.

_« Ça vous dit d'aller à la fête foraine ce soir ? (vous = toi + Sawyer) »_ lut Lydia à voix basse, avant d'en parler à Sawyer.

Avant même que Jude n'obtienne sa réponse, McMillers entra dans la classe, priant les élèves d'excuser son retard.

**« Excusez le léger contre-temps. Veuillez vous asseoir et cesser de parler, merci. »**

Le professeur sortit ses affaires et une fois installé, demanda **« Alors, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »**

**« Il semble qu'il y ait deux réponses possibles, monsieur. »** répondit Evan, assis au fond de la classe, non loin de Jude. Ce dernier le regardait assez mal d'ailleurs, ce que remarqua parfaitement Davis qui émettait un rire silencieux à la vue de son frère.

**« Je vous écoute, monsieur...? »**

**« Evan Lewis. »** dit Evan, avant de reprendre. **« Bien, soit on vous donne une réponse formelle : bien et vous ? Ce qui semble un peu hypocrite. Soit on rentre dans les détails et on joue les martyrs en racontant sa vie. »**

**« On peut aussi se passer de raconter sa vie et répondre simplement. » **rajouta Jude, qui semblait vraiment agacé par le jeune basketteur.

**« C'est sûr que ta vie, on s'en passera ! »** répliqua Evan d'un ton provocateur.

**« Il semble que monsieur Baker ne soit pas d'accord. Et j'apprécie que les gens soient en désaccord. J'ai donc hâte de vous entendre sur ce qu'il y avait à faire pour aujourd'hui. » **affirma le professeur en levant la tête vers Jude.

**« Je suis censé faire quoi, exactement ? »**

**« Donnez la citation que vous avez choisie, et dites-nous en quoi elle vous correspond, ou simplement ce qu'elle vous inspire. »**

**« D'accord alors... j'ai choisi un extrait de ****Les Hauts de Hurlevent**** écrit par Emily Brontë en 1847. » **annonça le jeune homme, sentant tous les regards posés sur lui, ce qui l'angoissait quelque peu, avant d'énoncer la citation **« Quand il l'aimerait de toutes les forces de son être chétif, il n'arriverait pas à l'aimer en quatre-vingts ans autant que moi en un jour. » **et de relever la tête afin de poursuivre. Il croisa le regard de Lydia qui lui souriait, et celui de Sawyer, et de ses grands yeux bleus.

**« Pourquoi cette citation, M. Baker ? Que dit-elle pour vous ? »**

**« Je... J'ai choisi cet extrait parce qu'il est très explicite à mes yeux. A cette simple phrase, on comprend qu'un homme est absolument fou d'une femme et qu'aucun autre, et même durant toute une vie, ne pourra jamais plus aimer cette femme que l'homme dont il est question. Que cette femme représente à ses yeux tout le bonheur, toute la tendresse, toute la joie possible. Qu'il a suffi d'un seul jour pour en tomber amoureux et que quiconque ne pourra jamais plus l'aimer que moi. »**

**« Que vous ? » **

**« Euh... le moi de la citation. » **bafouilla Jude en regardant McMillers.

**« J'ai bien compris ce dont il était question. Mais quel est le rapport entre cette phrase et vous ? »**

**« Cette question est un peu indiscrète, non ? » **demanda Jude en arquant un sourcil.

**« Je crois que seules les réponses le sont. Et vous êtes libre de répondre ou d'ignorer cela. On peut passer à quelqu'un d'autre. La jeune fille à côté de Lydia Scott ? »**

**« Sawyer Scott. »** répondit Sawyer, qui ne s'attendait pas à être interrogée.

**« Scott, à nouveau. Grande famille de basketteurs, hein ? Bien, allez-y. Sawyer Scott. »**

**« J'ai choisi un écrivain italien, Primo Levi. » **commença la jeune fille avant de continuer **« Aucune expérience humaine n'est dénuée de sens ou indigne d'analyse. »**

**« Nous vous écoutons. » **dit McMillers en s'asseyant sur son bureau, ne quittant pas Sawyer des yeux, tout comme les autres élèves de la classe.

**« Alors euh... Je crois que tout ce que nous faisons dans la vie a un sens. Même les détails sans importance, les choses minimes, celles qui à nos yeux, sont banales ou formelles. Je pense que chaque rencontre, chaque expérience, chaque geste, est porteur de sens. Certes d'un sens plus ou moins profond, mais d'un sens quand même. Une expérience n'a finalement d'importance que par le sens qu'on lui en donne. »** commenta la jeune fille. Avant de reprendre son souffle progressivement. Elle n'avait pas forcément l'habitude des élocutions publiques, ce qui étonnait son professeur, étant donné sa remarquable intervention.

**« Et croyez-vous que nous donnons tous le même sens aux choses ? »**

**« Bien sûr que non ! C'est subjectif et personnel. Chacun ne vit pas les choses de la même façon, donc les faits ne sont pas anticipés ou intériorisés pareillement. Seulement je pense que si deux personnes donnent le même sens aux choses, alors il n'y a rien de mieux. »**

**« Sawyer Scott, c'est ça ? »**

**« Oui, monsieur. »**

**« Je vous mets un A. Bonne prestance, bonne citation, bonne répartie. » **déclara le professeur en souriant à Sawyer.

**« Oh... merci ! »** répondit timidement la jeune fille, particulièrement gênée.

**« On poursuit demain, donc sur ce, je vous dis, à demain ! »**


	9. 1983

Épisode 9 « 1983 »

Une fois le cours terminé, les élèves en sortant de la classe félicitèrent Sawyer pour son travail, ce dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder ce sourire, comme s'il était collé à son visage pour toujours. Elle le savait, elle le sentait, cette année serait géniale.

En rejoignant sa cousine dehors, elle croisa le regard d'Evan, qui discutait avec Lydia.

**« J'ai adoré ce que t'as fait, Sawyer. »** dit Evan, un sourire aux lèvres.

**« Merci mais... c'était juste un travail à faire, rien d'exceptionnel. »** répondit-elle assez intimidée.

**« Et pour te récompenser de ta super note, quoi de mieux que la fête foraine ce soir ? » **proposa Lydia.

**« Je dis oui ! » **s'exclama Sawyer avant d'émettre un léger rire.

**« On compte sur Jude pour ramener ce qu'il faut ! » **dit Kate en fixant le jeune homme.

**« Kate, Jude n'est pas un bar. Et je te rappelle qu'on a un match demain, c'est hors de question que tu sois dans un état minable. Hors de question. »**

**« C'est juste histoire de s'amuser un peu. N'est-ce pas Evan ? »**

**« J'ai entraînement. Alors on se voit ce soir ! »** conclut brièvement le jeune homme avant de partir vers le gymnase.

**« J'ai entraînement. Alors on se voit ce soir ! »** imita Jude avant de reprendre **« Quel crétin. »**

* * *

Fête foraine, 21h

La nuit venait de tomber à Tree Hill. Les forains qui avaient posé bagage animaient leurs stands et géraient les attractions. Chaque année, la foire avait un succès fou et rassemblait énormément de monde. Les activités étaient variées et la bonne ambiance assurée. Pour Lydia et les jumeaux, c'était comme une tradition. Ils y allaient chaque année, depuis qu'ils étaient petits, au départ avec leur famille, puis progressivement entre copains.

Lydia et Sawyer étaient les premières à arriver, rapidement rejointes par Kate et Lindsey qui avaient chacune une barbe à papa dans la main.

**« On en profite à ce que je vois ? »** lança Lydia en élevant la voix.

**« J'en profiterai davantage quand Jude sera là. »** affirma Kate, en dégustant sa friandise.

«** Mais sérieux Kate, ça t'avance à quoi ? »**

**« Evan me plaît. Et je bloque à l'idée de lui parler de... ces choses. Alors si Jude ramène une ou deux bouteilles, je serais détendue... »** répondit la jeune fille.

**« Tu seras déchirée, oui. Et demain on a un match. »**

**« Relax Lyd ! Arrête de te prendre la tête. » **affirma Kate.

Quelques instants plus tard, Davis et Jude arrivèrent et rejoignirent les filles. Lydia étreignit Davis en souriant. Ces deux-là étaient toujours ravis à l'idée de passer du temps ensemble. Quant à Jude, il les salua d'un signe de la main et adressa un sourire à Sawyer, qui le lui rendit. Peu après, Evan arriva, s'excusant pour son retard. La foire était pleine à craquer, et il y avait suffisamment de manèges pour que chacun passe une bonne soirée. Davis et Lydia décidèrent de s'isoler un moment afin de discuter. Quant à Kate, elle ne cessait de fixer Evan, attendant un signe de sa part. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas du même avis.

**« Sawyer, ça te branche la Grande Roue ? »** demanda Evan, avec un sourire que seul lui était capable de faire.

**« Euh... J'ai un peu le vertige à vrai dire. »** avoua la jeune fille en riant doucement.

**« Alors viens faire un tour dans le carrousel. »** proposa simplement Jude qui se tenait entre Lindsey et Kate.

Sawyer ne savait pas quoi répondre, ni quoi faire. Puis lorsqu'elle parvint à ouvrir la bouche, ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait.

**« La Grande Roue et après je suis à toi Jude, d'accord ? »** répondit Sawyer, absolument ravissante dans sa robe noire.

**« Paraît que le train fantôme est super, Jude, tu devrais y jeter un oeil ! »** lança Evan, quelque peu moqueur et ironique.

Jude serra les poings et partit, vite rattrapé par Kate et Lindsey.

**« Crois-moi, j'ai autant les boules que toi ! »** confia Kate, en fronçant les sourcils.

**« En parlant de boule, ça vous dit une glace ? »** plaisanta Lindsey, ce qui décrocha un sourire au jeune homme, et le convainquit aussitôt.

Pendant ce temps, Davis et Lydia se baladaient allègrement entre les stands et riaient comme des enfants.

**« Non mais je t'assure ! T'aurais dû voir ça. Il le regardait genre ****_''Petit cerveau = petite...''_****, c'était un sacré spectacle. Mais l'intello n'a pas pu s'en rendre compte parce qu'elle est au premier rang. »**

**« Tu parles, c'est pour éviter d'avoir affaire à des garnements comme vous qui pourraient brouiller ma concentration ! »** répliqua Lydia, avant de poursuivre **« Je pensais pas que c'était si important aux yeux de ton frère. »**

**« Tu vois bien, il est différent. »**

**« Jude enjoué est devenu Jude gros coincé. »** dit Lydia en faisant la moue.

**« En plus Evan ne lui facilite pas la tâche. »** ajouta Davis.

**« A peine arrivée et Sawyer fait déjà tourner les têtes ! »** conclut la jeune fille, en prenant son meilleur ami par le bras, les dirigeant vers le stand de tirs.

* * *

Evan et Sawyer se dirigèrent vers la grande roue, et en bon gentleman, le jeune homme s'avança près du guichet afin de payer deux places. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils purent s'installer dans l'attraction gigantesque. Sawyer était assez angoissée à l'idée de s'éloigner du sol. Elle aimait avoir les pieds sur terre, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

**« N'aie pas peur. »** dit Evan doucement.

**« Mais je n'ai pas peur. »** affirma la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils avant de se détendre. **« Bon, si au moins je peux avoir une belle vue avant de mourir, ça me va ! » **

Les deux adolescents se mirent à rire. Le courant passait plutôt bien entre eux, et ils le sentaient. Soudain la roue se mit à tourner doucement. La nacelle dans laquelle se trouvaient Sawyer et Evan montait progressivement. Ils s'éloignaient du sol, de la terre ferme. Grâce à cette attraction, ils verraient Tree Hill sous un autre angle. Le panorama auquel ils avaient droit était sublime. La ville était illuminée de toute part, et les lumières reflétaient dans l'eau du fleuve. C'était une explosion de couleurs. C'était magnifique.

**« C'est... »** balbutia Sawyer, bouche bée.

**« Je suis d'accord. » **répondit Evan en souriant.

**« Ça t'arrive souvent, je suppose. »** ajouta la jeune blonde.

**« D'être d'accord ? »**

**« Non, de faire ce coup aux filles. »**

**« Pas faux, d'ailleurs la prochaine m'attend à l'arrivée. Tâche d'être discrète ! »** plaisanta Evan avant d'éclater de rire. **« Me vois pas comme ça. »** dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

**« Tu veux que je te vois comment, alors ? »**

**« Avec tes yeux, pour commencer. »** surenchérit le jeune homme.

**« Oh... quel humour monsieur ! On dépasse les étoiles là ! »** répondit Sawyer en rigolant.

**« On peut être sportif et humoriste. » **affirma-t-il.

**« Et ton humour s'adresse à qui ? A des enfants en bas-âge ? » **le taquina-t-elle.

**« Sawyer Scott, ou la fille la plus coincée du monde. » **

**« Hé, je te permets pas ! »** dit Sawyer en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

* * *

Alors que Kate et Lindsey avaient rejoint Davis et Lydia au stand de tirs, Jude se promenait seul entre les allées. Les musiques provenant des divers manèges frappaient ses tympans de toute part. Il se posa sur une table de pique-nique en bois et frappait des pieds inconsciemment au rythme de la musique. Quand soudain, il aperçut une silhouette qui lui semblait familière. Il inclina la tête et fronça les sourcils, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçue, les circonstances étaient plutôt douteuses. Aussitôt qu'il le vit, il se leva, il tentait de se frayer un passage entre tous ces gens. Des gens qui riaient aux éclats, alors que lui passait la soirée tout seul.

Il parvint à rattraper sa cible et s'arrêta afin de ne pas être repéré. Ladite « cible » n'était autre que Jamie Scott, vêtu d'un pull noir à capuche. Il se précipita vers une jeune fille en la prenant dans ses bras.

Seulement Jude ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la voix féminine. Il se doutait qu'il s'agissait de Kelsey. Jamie et elle étaient tout le temps fourrés ensemble. Cependant, quand il tendit l'oreille, ce n'est pas _« Kelsey »_ qui sortit de la bouche de Jamie, mais un autre nom.

**« C'est risqué d'être ici. »** craint Jamie.

**« Faut que tu préviennes la police. »**

**« Tu plaisantes ? Je veux pas que cette affaire devienne publique. Mais si je pouvais, je tuerais ce type de mes propres mains. »**

**« Est-ce que t'as déjà songé à ne pas faire ce qu'il te demande ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait se lasser et te laisser tranquille. »**

**« Je vais le buter. »**

**« Jamie, calme-toi. Y a forcément une solution. Kelsey est un dommage collatéral, et elle souffrira quoi que tu fasses. C'est ce qu'il cherche. T'as qu'à simplement lui dire que t'aimerais rester seul pour le moment. »**

**« Mais toi et moi devrons continuer de s'éviter un temps. »**

**« Je suis prête à attendre. J'ai été trop bête. J'en paie les conséquences. »**

**« Kelsey ne me lâchera pas de sitôt, j'en ai peur. Elle me parle déjà de fiançailles et mes parents l'adorent. »**

**« Sinon, avoue-lui que t'as viré de bord. »** plaisanta Madi, malgré le sérieux de cette conversion, la jeune fille avait su détendre l'atmosphère.

Cette fois, Jude doutait de la sincérité de Jamie envers Kelsey. Il semblait que le fils de Nathan et Haley avait des choses à cacher, notamment sa fidélité douteuse. Depuis toujours, Brooke et Julian avaient appris à leurs enfants à ne pas se mêler de la vie privée des autres. Alors Jude se contenta de rebrousser chemin, et vit Lydia venir auprès de lui, ce qui l'incita à l'emmener plus loin, afin qu'elle ne découvre pas la double-vie de son grand frère.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques tout seul ? »** s'inquiéta Lydia, en prenant Jude par le bras.

**« Il faut demander ça à ta cousine. »** répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

**« Justement, elle te cherche. » **


End file.
